Tails and the frosty villain
by Metalbrony823
Summary: A Story about a crossover between the Justice league and Sonic the Hedghog. A Tails/Killer Frost pairing. I DON"T OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS, JUST THE STORY Rights for this go to SEGA for Sonic, and DC universe for Killer Frost. i made up a voice for Killer Frost: Olivia Olson. Just came to me. I found a picture of this on deviantart. the credit for the art goes to lol20
1. Chapter 1

Tails. Sonic's best friend, and his blood brother. was busy working on a new invention. It was a powerful machine gun, that spits out lasers instead of bullets, and so it will never run out of ammo. "Now I can help Sonic whenever he needs me!" said Tails with the lightest excitement. "I can always carry it with me for when I am in battle." It wasn't a large machine gun, but it was still powerful. Tails made it medium size instead of a large shotgun would size, because he wanted a guns that was not so heavy, yet powerful. He went outside his workshop to practice with it. He made large rocks as targets to see if it is that powerful like tails wanted. "Let's hope it's super effective!" cried out Tails. He raised his gun, trying to get a good grip on the handle with great focus, and he fired. He saw the center of the rocks with a large burning hole on every one of them from the green laser blasts in his own eyes. he only missed on rock, and he did control the gun very firmly, without losing control of the grip he has on the handle. "Yes! It works! It Really Works! Now Eggman won't be able to mess with me or Sonic!" said Tails with the wildest excitement. Tails went back into his workshop, and called Sonic, and Knuckles to come over to see his new weapon.

"Hey Sonic!" said Tails happy

"Hey Tails! How are you?" Replied Sonic

"I am doing okay. I was wondering if you and Knuckles can come over to see my new weapon."

"Sure Tails. I don't know what it is, But we will be over buddy."

"Okay, so you soon then."

thirty minutes passed and Tails was waiting for Sonic and Knuckles to arrive. He was watching Television in his room. He was watching a documentary on Luigi Galvani. The Italian physician who discovered dead frogs muscles, and how they generate electricity from it. Tails was quite amazed, and was never squeamish with the dead frogs. He even wrote down a couple of notes from the documentary. Of course, Tails would never kill a frog and do it, because he loved animals, and wouldn't let anything bad happen to them. Just then There was a knock on Tails' door. it had to be Sonic and Knuckles. He opened the door, and he saw that sonic and Knuckles weren't alone. There was also Amy Rose, Shadow, Rouge, Cream with her little chao "Cheese", big the cat with his little friend "Froggy" and Team Chaotix.

"Hey, Buddy. Sorry we kept you waiting." said Sonic

"It's Okay, Sonic." replied tails

"Hi Tails. How are you?" said Knuckles in a friendly tone

"I'm fine Knuckles. Et vous?" said Tails

"Je fais formidible, mon petit ami. Et comment allez-vous?" said Knuckles with his French Statement.

"Super et je suis fatigue." said Tails with a French reply.

Knuckles then gave Tails a gentle pat on the shoulder

"You're doing great with your French Tails. I am so proud of you." said Knuckles who then gave him a gentle head rubbing.

"I am good to see you all, but what are you all doing here?" said Tails with curiosity while scratching his head.

"We all wanted to see our favorite wittle adorable 'Fox-boy' in battle practice." said Rouge while pinching Tails' cheeks playfully. Tails got really annoyed and pushed rouge's arms of his cheeks.

"Rouge, I've told you many times before to not to treat me like a baby! you're embarrassing me." said a really antagonized Tails while crossing his arms.

"Why not, cutie?" said Rouge. "There's nothing wrong with me treating you like a child because you are one. You are just so adorable to me you know, baby?" said rouge also teasing him, with a playfull grin on her face. Rouge than unexpectedly came behind Tails and grabbed his twin tails and put them on his cheeks and tickled him with the twin tails. Tails couldn't help but laugh and the others laughed as well. Just at that, Tails angrily got the tails away from Rouge and crossed his arms annoyed with Rouge's shenanigans. Everyone stopped laughing. Knuckles came up to Rouge, and put a hand on her shoulder

"Rouge, be nice to Tails, please? You know how sensitive Tails is. He is also sensitive when you tease him like this." said Knuckles trying to be nice to Rouge. Ironically, Rouge also annoys Knuckles as well, but in a different way.

"Yeah, Rouge. Knuckles is right, Leave him alone, Rouge." said Sonic who also began sticking up for Tails.

"As much as you annoy me Sonic. You're right." said Shadow who ironically began to stand up to Rouge. "They are both right Rouge. Sure it might be funny on the outside, but on the inside it might hurt him if you are not careful. He is just a boy"

"I was just kidding." said Rouge. "I would never do something to make him cry."

Rouge stepped in front of Tails and gave him a tender kiss on his nose, making his face turn red, and making everyone "Aww" at the moment.

"Can you show us the gun now, Tails?" said Charmy Bee

"Sure Charmy, thanks for reminding me." said Tails

Everyone cheered and they all followed Tails to the target practice. Tails got a couple of new rocks as targets.

"Careful, Tails" said Espio

"Yeah, Tails. You could hurt yourself if you're not careful." said Cream

"I really hope you know what you're doing, Tails." said Knuckles, who was more concerned.

"Thanks guys, but i am going to have silence to get me focused." said Tails

Everyone remained silent, and Tails concentrated on his aiming, and got a tight grip on his trigger. He then shot everyone of the rocks with one hit without even missing. everyone saw that in surprise, and they all came up to Tails, and congratulated him for his aiming.

"That was some nice shooting, Tails!" said a very proud Sonic

"Yeah, Tails. You are a great gunman, my friend." said Espio also proud.

"Thanks guys." said Tails. "Do you think maybe when you are all fighting Eggman whenever he is causing trouble again, do you think maybe I can help you?" Tails was nervous asking that question.

"Sure Tails." said Sonic. "Just be careful, okay."

"I know I will." replied Tails

Just at this moment. He heard the telephone ring all the way in his house. Tails told everyone about the telephone ringing. They all nodded their heads, and vector said "Go get it then, Champ." Tails went inside the house and picked up the phone and put it near his ear.

"Hello?" said Tails

"Miles Tails Prower. Thank god I found you." It was the president.

"Oh hello Mr. President. What can i do you for?"

"We got a really big problem." said the president of the verge of panicking.

"What kind of problem is it?" said Tails, a little concerned.

"Last Night..." The president paused for a moment. "An evil, and merciless villain with ice powers came into the White House, froze half of my security police, and ran off with three million dollars of my money."

"Oh. Why are you asking me? He could kill me if I tried to sneak into his lair." said Tails.

"First of all Tails: She is a woman. Second of all: you are the only one that can fly the strongest plane." replied the president

"Oh. Well...Guilty as charged." said Tails. "Do you even know where she lives?" said Tails with curiosity.

"Yes. She went off into the Antarctic." said the president. "The tornado plane is the only plane that can stand the really cold weather in the coldest part of the southern hemisphere."

Tails gulped a little. he was becoming scared. But, he thought of his new gun. He felt less scared now.

"I will find this villain for you, Mr. president. It might be dangerous, and I doubt will come back alive, but I will find this villain." said Tails.

"Good. Be careful, Tails. I am counting on you. Good luck" said Mr. President

"Thank you, Mr. President." said Tails. He then put the found down, and began to pack a few stuff on his quest, including his machine gun. Tails then came back outside and found all of his friends standing out there, waiting for him. Sonic was the first one to speak

"Who was that, Tails?"

"It was the president." replied Tails

Everyone was surprised that the president would call Tails like that

"What did he want from you?" said Vector

Tails then explained to everyone about the whole thing. he told them about the villain, and the incident at the White House. Everyone was quite shocked to hear what happened.

"Why wasn't I notified about this?" said Rouge.

"He wants me to go alone."

"Tails we don't want you to do this. It is too dangerous for you." said Vector

"Yeah, Tails. We don't want to lose you like this. let me, and Knuckles come with you" said Sonic

"I'm sorry Sonic, but I have to go on this mission alone. The tornado is the only plane that can stand the freezing temperatures of the Antarctic."

The others refused to let this happen. they really don't like this one bit. Tails gave Sonic a type of clicker with a tracking device, that looked sort of like a compass with a little orange dot. obviously it showed Tails' location.

"This will help you find me whenever I am in trouble. with a single push of this button, you will find exactly where I am."

"I don't like this Tails, but if you have to do this alone, then I bid you good luck on your quest." said Knuckles

"Thanks Knuckles." replied Tails

Knuckles Smiled and then gave Tails a hug. everyone else gave tails a hug one at a time, with Sonic as the person to do it.

Tails went to his tornado, started the engine, waved to everyone, and flew off. The others waved at him back.

"Be careful, Little brother." said Sonic to himself.


	2. Shh It's okay, Tails

Antarctica. the coldest of the seven continents, and home to Penguins, seals, and other birds and mammals. Tails was having a hard time seeing anything in the blizzard. He switched his headlights on, but it wasn't enough to completely see through the blizzard. He saw a light many miles away from him. As he drew closer to the light, he saw a house, right next to the South Pole. Tails was confused, because the only people that live in Antarctica are scientists.

"I wonder who lives here?" said Tails. "Who ever lives there, maybe they can help me find this villain."

Tails then landed five hundred yards away from the mysterious house. He had a bad feeling about this, but what choice does he have? He walk towards the house with his machine gun in his hands. it was only a small light, but the closer he got to it, the bigger the light gets. The blizzard was getting the best of him. Tails was already getting weak from the cold, and on the verge of suffering from Hypothermia. He finally staggered to the cold icy ground, and was about to give up. Before Tails went unconscious, he saw a figure. it was a female figure that had a long tail, almost like a fox. she approached Tails, but he his vision became black.

Tails woke up and sat on a nice warm soft bed. it had a fur blanket that covered his body, except for his head.

"Where am I?" said Tails, thinking out loud. "I wonder who lives here. This room is very nice. I better get some more rest." Tails then laid back down, and he heard footsteps. A tall beautiful female fox came into the room, checking on Tails. He thought that she was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. even more sexy than Rouge. Her fur was all white, and she had a strapless blue bosysuit covered almost of her body. The suit covered from her feet, to around her breasts with a short opening in between them. Her upper arms and her area above her breasts were naked, but she did wear gloves that covered her lower arms. She had short, dark blue hair. her hair matched the color of her suit. Her breasts were very beautiful and perfectly round, and her tail was so fluffy, and beautiful, that it could make a good blanket for Tails because of his small size. Of course Tails was a little larger then Cream, He was still small.

"Oh, Good. You're awake." said the female fox. "I thought I would have lost you, kid."

"Thanks for helping me, Stranger." said Tails "I don't know what I would have been without you saving me."

The woman laughed a sexy chuckle, and replied "Aw, you're welcome, sweetie." She walked towards Tails, and said "Where did a boy your age come from? Are you lost or something? Do you have any parents?" she put her arm around Tails to keep him warm.

"My name is Miles Tails Prower. But you can call me Tails. Everyone calls me by that name." said Tails

The woman smiled and said "Nice to meet you, Tails. I am Louise Lincoln, but you can call me Killer Frost."

Tails eyes went wide open at what she just said. He scooted away from her, got out of bed, and he went Through the bedroom door. Killer Frost was surprised at Tails' reaction. She wouldn't even dream of killing such an innocent child like Tails is. besides Tails reminded her of someone she known from the past.

Tails, Wait!" exclaimed Killer Frost "Are you afraid of me? If it is because of my name, then please don't be afraid of me. I promise I will not hurt you."

Killer searched all over her house searching for Tails, until finally he found him hiding in her bathroom. Killer Frost noticed that the door was locked. She heard Tails sobbing in there. It wrenched her heart to hear a child cry like that.

"Tails..." said Killer Frost. "Are you crying? Please don't be afraid of me. I would never hurt and or kill someone like you. Please, Tails. Let me in."

"Please don't freeze me to death. I will never tell anyone about this I promise. Just please don't make me a dead frozen statue like you did to the president's security!" exclaimed Tails

Killer Frost couldn't help but gasp at the statement about the president and his men. She was now about to shed a tear. She felt so horrible. Frost then used one of her claws to trigger the lock to the door, and opened it. Tails heard it open, and he yelped while cuddling up in to a ball with his two tails. Killer found him in her bath tub whimpering, and sobbing. She came in there, close the shower curtain and sat down next to Tails, gently stroking his back.

"Shh... It's okay, Tails. Please don't cry. I would never let anything bad happen to you." said Killer Frost with the most gentle voice she had ever did. "I did kill the President's men, but I would never kill animals. The truth is I really love to kill people, but I would never dream of hurting your kind."

Tails sat up and said "Why did you steal money from the president anyway? I just want to know why you did something like that."

Frost was trying to find the best explanation but she finally said "I wanted the money to help all the endangered animals of the world. I am just so angry about how the humans hunt animals like that. Let me show you something." Killer Frost got a jacket for Tails to put on. Tails saw the jacket, put it on.

"Feel warm now, Tails?" said Killer Frost

"Y...Yes." said Tails still whimpering.

"Shh... It's alright, Baby." said Killer Frost once again in a gentle voice. She picked up Tails, hold him in her arms, and went outside the back door. Tails then saw that the blizzard stopped, and it was visible outside again. Tails walked with Killer Frost by holding her hand, and they went to two yards with fences around them. they were two large, seperate animal pens. On one side had Polar bears, wolves, Arctic foxes, bobcats, lynxes, Siberian tigers, and a lake with a few dolphins and narwhals in it. there was a large barn to keep them warm for any blizzards. The other side had Musk ox, penguins, yaks, seals, walruses and others. The one side obviously had carnivores in it, and the other side had herbivores, birds, seals, and walruses in it. It also had a warm and cozy barn with it.

"These are all of my animal friends. I keep them away from humans to keep them from being hunted. They love me for helping them, and I love them. I don't just team up with Villains because I like to kill. I team up with them because they give me money to help. I devote my life to help these animals, even if it means killing everyone in my sight."

"If I was coming to your house, why didn't you kill me? And why didn't you kill me when i found out about the president sending me here?"

"Well Tails, it's because you remind me of someone i used to know."

Tails was a little surprised. "Who did I remind you of, Killer Frost?"

"My little brother." said Killer Frost sadly

Tails was surprised about this with his eyes wide open. He could hardly believe what he was hearing. A cold and evil villain, that loved a member of his or her own family.

"Y...you... had a little brother?" said Tails

"uh huh." said Killer Frost. "Before I got these powers, I used to have a little brother named 'Alex'. We loved each other very much. We always played silly games with each other, We would play hide and seek, and we would always sleep together. Whenever he was so scared to sleep alone, I would always allow Alex to sleep and cuddle with me. It is not unusual, we would always care for one another."

Tails couldn't help but shed another tear in his eye. Not with fear, but with disbelief. "What happened to Alex, Frost?" said Tails

"He was just walking home from school, and... Dr. Robotnik came to him, demanding money, and shot him to death. Not just my brother, but my parents were killed as well. I vowed to hate all humans for what they had done to my family, and I kept that promise for Alex. There was another 'Killer Frost' before me. I turned myself into a villain like her on purpose to plot my revenge, and I Teamed up with another villain named 'Gorilla Grodd" who was a criminal genius to take over the world, but the meddling Justice League ruined it all for me! So I decided to live here and care for animals that are endangered instead."

Tails was much more calm now. He now has great sympathy for the villain. "I am so sorry that this all happened to you, Frost." said Tails

"Aww, thanks Tails. That's really sweet of you." Said Killer Frost. She leaned down on him, and gave him a loving, tender kiss on his nose, which made Tails blush a lot. He saw a few polar bears, and they came up to the fence. It was pretty obvious that they were coming to say hello to Killer Frost. Frost jumped over the fence, and came up to them. The two bears didn't hurt her surprisingly.

"Hello Klondike, and Ursa. are you doing okay out here?" said Killer Frost with her baby talk. She came up to the fence and hugged both the bears. They nudged Frost gently with their noses. The bears then looked at the eight year old fox boy. Tails took a step back, and became a little scared now. The two bears then let go of Frost, and walked towards Tails to the other side of the fence.

"Good thing I am the opposite side of the fence." said Tails to himself.

"It's alright, Tails. Please come here. they won't hurt you. They wouldn't even dream of hurting you either." said Killer Frost gently

"How do I know you're not lying." said Tails suspiciously.

"Come on, Sweetie. Just trust me. Please?" said Killer Frost Begging the little fox boy to come into the pen with her.

Tails then slowly went over the fence, and saw the two polar bears and Killer Frost six feet away from him. The two polar bears saw Tails and walked towards him. Tails then became horrified, and tried to climb on back to the other side of the fence, but Killer Frost stopped him before he could make it.

"Shh. It's okay Tails." said Killer Frost

Tails then saw the two bears coming closer and closer. Tails just closed his eyes thinking "Please Just get my death over with." He felt two large wet touches on his stomach. He opened his eyes, and saw two large polar bear faces. They both sniffed Tails a couple of times, and Tails then became less scared. Just then the larger bear licked Tails on his face, and nudged his nose. It rather tickled Tails. The smaller one pulled Tails into a "bear" hug, and snuggled Tails into its chest. The larger bear then joined in on the fun, and got his big paw onto Tails. It was so heavy for a large bear. The paw was so warm that it felt like a blanket to Tails If he wants to sleep with the bears that is. Killer Frost went "Aww" at the touching moment. She walked up to them

"See. I told you they were friendly. They like you already, Tails." said Killer Frost

Tails couldn't help but blush at the moment, and drop his head in shame and humiliation. Killer Frost saw this, knelt down to Tails and said once again in a tender voice "There's no need to feel embarrassed, Baby. It's okay to be like this." Frost gently lifted his chin to face her, and Tails still looked guilty.

"I'm sorry. I should have listened to you, Killer. I was just so scared because you are a super villain, and I thought you were going to send the bears after me." said Tails in his adorable and innocent tone. Killer Frost had a warm smile on her face and once again, gave Tails a gentle kiss.

"You don't have to apologize, Tails. It's okay to be scared." said Killer Frost once again in a sisterly tone. "All of these animals wouldn't hurt a fly. I took care of these animals from different parts of the world when they were babies, and I nursed them back to health. The first animals I took care of, were the wolves." Killer Frost then frowned with sadness with a sigh and said. "They are my only friends i have since my transformation into an 'evil villainess'."

Tails then looked up at Killer Frost and saw her sadness. He was still a little "Suspicious of the villainess, but he was starting to feel more safe with her. "Frost..." said Tails in his shy tone.

"Yes, Tails? What's the matter?" replied Killer Frost.

"Can we please come back inside the house? I don't want to catch a cold." replied Tails

"Okay, baby. Would you like some hot cocoa?" replied Killer Frost while leaning in towards Tails.

"Oh Yes, Please." said Tails in a very excited tone. Tails loved hot chocolate. It was his favorite thing to drink when he was sick.

Killer Frost gave out another sexy giggle, and replied "Good. Would you like some rest while i give you some hot chocolate?"

"I guess so, but...but..." Tails was thinking of something and didn't want to make Frost feel uncomfortable. Killer Frost put her hand on his cheek with concern.

"What's the matter, Tails?" said Killer Frost.

"It wouldn't bother you if you made me some hot cocoa for me? Because it seems that you really love the cold." said Tails

"True. I like the cold, but of course It wouldn't bother me making you some hot cocoa, Sweetie." replied Killer Frost.

"Oh, okay. If you say so." said Tails

Killer Frost gave Tails yet another soft, and compassionate smile on her face. Tails then excitedly went back into the house, and waited for Killer Frost to make more cocoa, by waiting on her bed, to get some rest.

Killer Frost thought about Tails and his brother and thought to herself "He is such a cute, and adorable little fox boy. As long as I live, I will make this little fox boy happy. No matter what happens, I will help him whenever he needs a friend." It seems that Killer Frost deeply cared about Tails, and would go to great measures to help the Boy the best that she can do.

Killer Frost then went back into the house, and went into making the little boy some hot cocoa.


	3. Chapter 3

The warm bed of the Infamous Killer Frost was so warm, and Tails was expecting it to be cold. Tails thought for a second how an evil villain like Killer Frost had a soft side deep down when it comes to taking care of Tails. He really despised Eggman now, because of what he did to The brother of the villainess.

"I should probably tell Sonic and my friends about this. but yet again, I better get some rest." said Tails to himself. He pulled the covers over her head and tried to go to sleep. Just at this moment, Killer Frost came into the bedroom with the cocoa in her hands.

"Hear you go sweetie." said Killer Frost in a kind way. "I hope I didn't make it too hot, but I added marshmallows in it as icing on the cake." Killer Frost then put it on her nightstand for Tails to drink for whenever he feels like it.

"Thanks." said Tails. "Hey Frost. Where did you put my gun when you found me, and my plane?" Tails added in a avery timid tone not to offend the Icy villainess.

"Oh! Don't worry, Tails. Your plane is in my garage where it is nice and warm. I also put your gun in my closet. Hear, let me get it for you." said Killer Frost. As Killer Frost looked through her bedroom closet, Tails saw Her ass. It was so sexy and beautiful for a villainess. Her Tail wagging randomly made his erection rise up, and he tried to cover it with the blanket. Her body was so slender and gorgeous, that he hid it just right before Killer Frost turned around to give the gun to him. She noticed that Tails was covered all covered up with the blanket.

"Tails?" said Killer Frost pulling the blanket over Tails. "What's wrong, baby?"

Tails lied to her "Umm... Nothing's wrong, I'm fine. I just want some rest that's all." said Tails nervously. Killer Frost wasn't very convinced though. She sat down on the bed next to Tails with her hands on her lap.

"You can tell me anything Tails. You can trust me. I won't tell anyone I promise." she said in a gentle voice. Tails tried the best he can to lie to her, and he didn't want her to find out his erection.

"I probably shouldn't tell you this. If I tell you, you won't like me anymore, and you would freeze me to death."

"I promise you can tell me anything you talk to me about." said Killer Frost putting her hand on Tail's lap and wrapping her Tail around his neck. Tails' erection was now even bigger, and Tails couldn't take it anymore.

"I promise nothing's wrong. I just want some rest. I am not lying, I promise." said the really desperate fox boy. Pulling the covers over him.

"Okay. Okay. I was just checking to see if you were alright, because i care about you Tails." said Killer Frost "Would you like to watch TV, pumpkin?"

"Yes please." said Tails.

Frost then pointed her TV remote on her gigantic flat screen television, and pressed the button saying "All on". The television then showed a documentary on Steven Hawking. It was a little loud so Killer frost turned the volume down a little at a much better sound level.

"You like science too?" said Tails a little surprised.

Killer Frost giggled and said "Of course, silly. I was an expert on inventing many machines, and a woman of science."

"What a coincidence! I make inventions too." shouted Tails with excitement. Killer Frost' smile grew wider also with excitement, and happiness on how a little fox boy like Tails can come up with such genius inventions.

"That is so amazing Tails. Did you invent this gun? And that plane in my garage?" said Killer Frost beaming with happiness.

"Yep, I made them all by myself. Of course I had a little help with some friends on some inventions." Said Tails

"You are such a genius Tails!" said Killer Frost. "Maybe we can work on something sometime."

"I would be more than happy too." said Tails

"If you need anything, or if there is something wrong, call my name, Okay?" said Killer Frost

"Thanks. And Frost..." said Tails thinking about what he just saw, and thinking about the tall, sexy white furred fox. "I doubt you will like me anymore if I say this, but I will tell what is my problem."

"What is it, Tails?" said Killer Frost sitting back down next to Tails.

"I...I...I...I think you are the most beautiful woman I had ever seen in my life!" said Tails with the sudden outburst while covering his mouth. Killer Frost was very touched at the comment like a six year old girl being give a rose by a six year old boy.

"Aww. That is so sweet of you Tails. I don't mind if you call my beautiful at all. You can always call me beautiful anytime you want." said Killer Frost in a very caring tone. She then Picked up Tails and pulled him into a very tender and a hug of great love.

"Thanks Killer Frost." said Tails hugging her back.

"Hahaha. You're welcome, Baby." replied Killer Frost.

"Can I please watch television? I want to watch this."

"Of course Tails. Once again let me know if you need anything from me."

"Ok." said Tails

Killer Frost put the machine gun next to the bed, and then left the room to go check on her animals.

three hours passed and it was already 5:30pm. It was already nighttime outside, and Killer Frost came back in the house. Tails had watched "Discovery Channel, National Geographic, Animal Planet, and VH1 classic. Just then the news came on.

The news anchor said "This just in, be on the lookout for the icy cold, evil, and voluptuous villain 'Killer Frost'. She broke into the United States White House and stole three million dollars from the president's vault of money. She is very dangerous, and very cruel, so proceed with caution for when you are asleep. Sonic the Hedgehog and his friends are trying to figure out a plan to stop this merciless villain. They faced this cold and icy villain many times before. Let's see what they have to say about this."

The screen now showed Sonic, and Knuckles on it. Sonic was the first to speak. "We faced the sexy villainess many times before. We would always try to catch her, but sometimes she is just so slippery, and she gets away. She is also worse than Eggman."

Knuckles then began to speak. "We will not allow that monster to take any more innocent lives any longer! We will teach that chatte, that she won't get away this the cruel and despicable evil so easily without a punishment!" He said In an angry tone. The camera then turn back to the anchorman.

"What would we do without Sonic, and his friends Folks? That is all. Continue with your life and have a good night." And then Tails turned the TV off. He began to worry that if Killer Frost knows that He is best friends with Her enemies such as Sonic and Knuckles, She would freeze him to death, right where he was laying down.

Tails then turn the TV back on, changed the channel and thought to himself. I do feel sorry for Killer Frost, but she must know that not all humans are what they think she is."

Tails then thought for a second and thought about Chris, the twelve year old human boy who helped Sonic, Tails and their friends with many adventures and journeys.

"Maybe I can introduce him to Killer Frost someday." said Tails thinking out loud.

Tails still can't get his mind of Killer Frost, and her kind attitude toward him. his privates became hardened, and erected once again. He started to play with himself, first by tickling his privates, and wagging his erection, moaning quietly. But just at this moment, he heard Killer Frost coming, and he began to cover himself with the blanket except his head of course. Obviously she was going to check and see if Tails was doing alright. She came into the door looking at Tails. Fortunately his hardened testicles had disappeared just in time right before Killer Frost could see it.

"Sorry if I'm bothering you Tails, but I just wanted to check on you. SO, are you doing okay?" said Killer Frost in her sweet tone.

"Yeah. I'm fine. You're not bothering me. You are never bothering me." replied Tails. "You are more than welcome to check on me anytime you want."

"Thanks Tails. Would you like something for dinner?" said Killer Frost

"Sure. What do you have on the menu?"

"I have pork, Hamburgers, steak, Pasta, or spaghetti. Which do you want?"

"I would like some Spaghetti." said Tails

"A wise choice, Kid." said Killer Frost.

"Thanks. Do you have a dinner Table?" asked Tails

"Yes." replied Killer Frost

"Oh good. When will it be ready?"

"It takes about half an hour to make the spaghetti."

"I can wait."

"Good."

Half an hour later, the spaghetti was ready. Killer Frost came through her bedroom door seeing Tails once again in bed.

"Tails, dinner's ready." said Killer Frost Cheerfully

"Oh good." said Tails

tails saw that his food was so exquisite, and delicious. The spaghetti had perfectly round meatballs around the noodles. Killer Frost' spaghetti looked the same as Tails was.

"Would you like something to drink, Tails?" said Killer Frost

"What kind of drinks do you have?" said Tails

"I have lemonade, Coke, Diet Coke, Orange juice, and Barq's root beer." replied Killer Frost.

"I would like Root beer than." replied Tails.

Killer Frost then went into the fridge, grab a can of root beer along with a glass, put some ice in it, and then gave it to Tails.

"Here you go little buddy." said Killer Frost

"Thanks, Frost."

"You're welcome, baby."

Ten minutes passed, and he already finished his spaghetti very quickly. Killer Frost was almost done, and looked surprised at how Tails ate his dinner.

"You were hungry, weren't you, Sweetie?" said the surprised Killer Frost

"Yeah, I hope it isn't bad table manners, isn't it?" Said Tails as he bowed down his head in shame.

"No, it's okay. There's no need to feel embarrassed, Baby." replied Killer Frost while warmly putting her hand on his cheek.

"Oh, good."

"So Tails I wondered. Who are your friends that you just mentioned to me?" Said Killer Frost

Tails' eyes went wide. She didn't want Killer Frost to know about Sonic and the rest of his friends.

"About my friends, They...They... Are my parents." said A very nervous Tails

"Oh. There's no need to feel embarrassed to admit that. I get it that you're still a little kid. It's okay if you're parents helped you with invention. I promise I would never laugh at you for that."

Killer Frost then sat closer next to Tails, and put her arm around his shoulders.

"Aw thanks , Frost." said Tails Blushing heavily

"Aww you are very welcome, baby."

Killer Frost then gave Tails another tender kiss on his forehead, Making Tails blush even more. Without her noticing, Tails erection became hardened once again. Luckily she didn't see it.

"I am going to take a shower, okay. We will watch TV, and I am going to bed." said Killer Frost

"Ok, sounds good." replied Tails. "Tails then had the thought of Sleeping with Killer Frost in her bed. not just because of her, but the bed feels very nice, and she is like a sisterly figure to her.

"Can I...Can I..." Tails was having difficulty in trying to ask her if he can sleep with the villainess.

"What's the matter, Tails?" said Killer Frost with concern.

"Can I sleep with you Tonight? I won't make you let me sleep with you, but I am, fine with sleeping on the couch." said Tails looking very nervous

"Don't be silly, baby. Of course you can sleep with me tonight. I won't have any problem at all. You can sleep with me anytime you want" said Killer Frost sweetly

"Thank you very much, Frost." said Tails, excited.

Killer Frost then smiled, and went into her bedroom which is where her bathroom is. She closed the door and locked it. She took off her strapless one pieced suit, turned the water on, and went inside the bathtub. Tails went back on her very comfy bed, and watched The 1999 version of "Animal Farm" by George Orwell. He thought it was really good and interesting, but he was about to shed a tear when Boxer was being sent to the glue factory. Tails then heard Killer Frost humming to "Crucify the Dead." Tails had no idea that she was a fan in rock n roll or heavy metal.

fifteen minutes later, she dried herself off, put her suit back on, and came back out three minutes later. She saw Tails watching the ending of Animal Farm, and feeling relaxed, and had a tear of hapiness as the animals were finally free of "Napoleon" The evil pig in the story.

"Aww, did you like the movie?" said Killer Frost Teasingly.

"Yes, but please don't tease me." said Tails

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean it that way. I just like to see you happy, and you look cute when you look like this. And there's no need to feel embarrased, sweetie." said Killer Frost tenderly, and feeling a little guilty.

Tails blushed at the comment and said "Thanks, Frost."

"What would you like to watch?" said Killer Frost

"That's up to you. It's your television."

"Aw, that's nice Tails, but i think you should choose what you should watch."

"Okay, Thanks."

Tails then changed the channels over and over until he found something really interesting. He found a documentary on Ozzy Osbourne, and without admitting it, he is a big fan of Ozzy, and his music with Black Sabbath and his solo career. Killer Frost got under the covers next to him, and put her arm around his shoulder.

"You like rock, too?" said Killer Frost

"Yep, next to Classical music, and tribal music."

"Cool. I am a big fan of rock too."

Two and a half hours passed and it was already 9:30pm. Tails yawned, which made Killer Frost giggle.

"Aww, is a certain little Fox boy Sleepy?" said Killer Frost once again teasing him.

"No! I am up." said Tails trying not to fall asleep.

" It's okay, Tails, once again there's no need to feel embarrased, besides think you need some rest Tails, and so do I. Killer Frost then turned off the TV, and turned off her lamp. She also took her blue gloves off.

"Are the animals, Okay Frost?" said Tails with another yawn.

"Yep, They are inside bath barns where they are happy, and the marine life is already asleep in the lakes.

"Oh, good." Tails Then took off his gloves and shoes, and then fell asleep.

"Sweet dreams, baby." Killer Frost Cooed in his ear. and pulled Tails close to her suit on her tummy.


	4. Big Sister, Little Brother

It was already 12:33am and Killer Frost was sleeping so peacefully, Tails however was not having a very "Peaceful" dream. They were both seperated on different side of the beds, and hearing the sounds of heavy snowstorms. Killer Frost doesn't snore in her sleep, but instead she breathes, and then gives out a soft sigh in her sleep. Tails was having the worst nightmare that he could ever imagine in his life.

**_Tails' Nightmare_**

**_Tails was looking around the house, and he noticed a door that possibly led to the attic of the villainess. When Tails came up to the attic, his heart just stopped. He could hardly believed what he saw. All of his friends and everyone he knew was frozen. Sonic, Knuckles, Cream, Amy, Vector, Espio, Charmy, and everyone he had ever known. Tails fell to his knees, trembling and letting tears stink his eyes and pour down his face. Just then, Tails felt a hand on his shoulder. It was Killer Frost._**

**_"Do forgive me for doing this to your friends, Tails. But they make good sculptures for my collection."_**

**_"Please don't hurt me. I will do anything I ask." said Tails_**

**_Killer Frost grinned and said "Don't worry poor little angel. I won't hurt you. Besides..." her grin then became very evil, and lifted her arms, facing Tails with her palms open. You will make a fine sculpture for my collection too." _**

**_Tails knew what she was about to do. Killer Frost then shot her ice blast for Tails, but it misses. Tails sprang to his feet, went down the attic, and ran as fast as he could. He got out of the house, and ran towards the Tornado. Sadly, the tornado was frozen solid, and turned into a "Tornado flavored popsicle". Tails screamed, and he ran through the Antarctic icy ground. He noticed that her animals weren't in the pens. He couldn't see anything, because of the heavy blizzard, until finally, he couldn't ran much farther. Tails then saw a cave and stopped there. Tails then started to cry for the loss of his very dear friends._**

**_"I can't believe I let this happened. I am sorry Sonic, Knuckles. I am sorry for all of you, my friends." Said Tails Breaking down into tears, and covering his face with his legs. Tails then heard sexy laughing, and it was obviously Killer Frost. Tails sprang up and made his way outside of the cave. He then saw every human, and every animal frozen. Tails backed up, and he felt knees from behind him._**

**_Killer Frost found him, knelt down while touching her knees saying and whispered "Peek-a-boo, I found you." she lifted her arms, and she picked up Tails. She grabbed his arm, and he began to freeze. All of his body was frozen, except for his head._**

**_"Sleep dreams, my little Angel." whispered Killer Frost. She then giggled and chuckled evily. Tails eyes were about to be frozen but he felt something moving stomach._**

**_End of Tails' Nightmare_**

"Tails! Wake up!"

Tails was yelling, and screaming in his sleep. Killer Frost was rubbing Tails' stomach, and Tails finally woke up, breathing heavily. He looked at the very worried Killer Frost.

"What's wrong, baby?" said Killer Frost concerned, and very worried

"You froze all of my friends! You were going to make me next on you 'Ice Sculpture collection'! I ran away from you, and you found me, and trying to freeze me to death!" Tails then cried loudly. and covered his face with his arms. He then felt two warm hands carrying Tails by his sides

Killer Frost pulled Tails into a very caring, and loving hug. "Shhh...Shhh...Sh sh sh...Sssshhhh. Please don't Cry, Tails. I am here, Let it out, let it all out." said Killer Frost. She gently stroked Tails on his back, and his head. She kept whispering "Shh..." to make Tails feel better. She then put Tails on her lap. Frost once again, gently stroked his head, and his back.

"You know that I would never do that to you, right?" said Killer Frost, gently lifting Tails' chin to face her. "Look at me. That was just a nightmare. Tails..." Killer Frost was waiting for Tails to look at her again, because he looked down in fright and sadness. "Please, Tails. Look at me. I really want you to feel better. I can't stand to see you like this. It makes me want to cry, and it makes me want to die."

Tails was surprised to hear this. He stopped crying for a minute and asked "You really mean it? You really want me to be happy?" He looked at Killer Frost

"Of course, Tails. I really care about you Tails, and i would never let anything happen to you." Killer Frost then gave Tails a tender kiss right on his nose and this time, it was a longer kiss, that lasted for ten seconds longer

Tails was really starting to calm down. Killer Frost ten pulled Tails to another hug, holding her against her nearly covered bodysuit. He then turn Tails around, and his back was laid against her stomach.

"Tails... Let me tell you something that was passed down to me from my parents. My parents taught me a lullaby when I became scared of sleeping alone when I was little. It is a beautiful song called 'Sleep' it is a truly beautiful song that will melt your heart. It will show how I feel about you. I even passed it down to my little brother."

**_Sleep by Poets of the Fall (I don't own this song. Rights go to this band.)_**

**Hear Your heart beat **

**beat a frantic pace**

**and it's not even 7am**

**your feeling the rush of anguish settling**

**you cannot help showing them in**

**so hurry up then**

**or you'll fall behind and**

**they will take control of you**

**And you Need to Heal the hurt behind your eyes**

**Fickle words crowding your mind so**

**Sleep, sugar, let your dreams flood in**

**like waves of sweet fire, you're safe within**

**Sleep, sweetie, let your floods come rushing in**

**and carry you over to a new mornin**

Tails was now smiling and found her singing so smoothing, and calm. He closed his eyes in relaxation, and Killer Frost smiled to see you happy.

**Try as you might**

**you try to give it up **

**seems to be holding on fast**

**It's hand in your hand**

**a shadow over you**

**a beggar for soul in your face**

**Still it don't matter if you won't listen**

**if you won't let it follow you**

**you just need to heal**

**make good all your lies**

**move on and don't look behind so**

**Sleep, sugar, let your dreams flood in**

**like waves of sweet fire, you're safe within**

**Sleep, sweetie, let your floods come rushing in**

**and carry you over to a new mornin**

**Day after day**

**Fickle visions messing with your head**

**Fickle, vicious**

**Sleeping in your bed**

**messing with your head**

**fickle visions**

**fickle, vicious:**

**Sleep, sugar, let your dreams flood in**

**like waves of sweet fire, you're safe within**

**Sleep, sweetie, let your floods come rushing in**

**And carry you over to a new mourning**

**_(Repeat chorus)_**

**_(Song ends)_**

Killer Frost saw Tails relaxing on her stomach and said "Do you feel better now, my little angel?"

"Yes. You have a very beautiful voice." said Tails

"Thanks, Tails. That's very sweet of you." Killer Frost then gave Tails yet another tender kiss. and said "Would you like to go back to sleep?"

"Yes. I feel a lot better." Replied Tails

"Good." replied Killer Frost.

Tails got under the covers again, sleeping on his side. Killer Frost gave Tails a small kiss on the cheek, and she cooed in his ear whispering "Sweet dreams, My little angel."

Tails blushed and they both went back to sleep.

**_(The next morning)_**

It was 8:00am, and Tails was still peacefully asleep. Killer Frost woke up, and then yawned. She saw Tails peacefully asleep, with the blanket covering his body, except his head of course. Killer Frost thought in her head saying "Aww. Look how cute this baby is when he is sleeping." Killer Frost then used her Tail to tickle his cheeks on his rear. "Taaaiillls..." she whispered "It's time to wake up, sweetie." At this, Tails couldn't help but giggle when he was being tickled. At last he stood up with Killer Frost doing sexy laughing. "Good morning, dear." she said Tenderly.

"Why did you tickle me in my butt?" said Tails a little embarrassed.

"Sorry dear, but I didn't want to wake you up, rudely." replied Killer Frost while gently stroking Tails' head.

"It's okay, Frost. But please just whisper to me when I'm asleep. I am very, very ticklish when it comes to this. Some people try so hard to tickle me, because it's funny." said Tails feeling embarrassed with his cheeks red.

Just then, Killer Frost had a very playful and sinister grin in her face. While Tails was distracted thinking about how many times Rouge had tickled him humiliatingly, She closed both her bathroom, and her bedroom door, and she came back on the bed slowly crawling towards Tails.

"Ticklish, huh?" she said in a sly tone.

But before Tails could act. Killer Frost then pounced on Tails, and mercilessly tickling him with both her fingers, and her tail. Tails was laughing very uncontrollably, and he couldn't contain himself

Please! Please...stop!" blurted Tails in a laughing fit. "I...I can't take it! Ha ha hahaha!"

"What's that, you want more tickling? odd, but if you say so." said Killer Frost

Killer Frost then tickled his butt cheeks, and he couldn't help but be in a laughing fit. "Please!...Hahahaha! Not there!" said Tails

Killer Frost then did a playfully evil laugh. "Yes, there. You're mine now. Hahahahaha!" she laughed maniacally. "I know you like the feeling, my little angel."

She decided to pin him down and thought of something that she did not thought of doing to her own brother before. Once she pinned him down she cooed in his ear saying "Get ready for my finishing move, Baby." Suddenly, Killer Frost mover her tail in-between her hot legs, and it came up to Tails' privates, and tickled them with it. Tails was now blushing, and besides that, he laughed some more. He tried with all of his might to escape her grasp, but she was too strong for him to escape.

"Goochie goochie goo." she whispered. She noticed Tails privates were becoming erect. her Smile grw wider, and she wrapped her Tail around his penis. "Well..." she said. "What do we have here?" she looked at Tails with her smile, and scratched his chin with her finger. Tails was now blushing very heavilly. "Aww. is my wittle Tails getting excited because I am very sexy?" she baby talked

Tails was now horrified, and he covered his boner and got her tails of it. Tails then ran out of the bedroom door and he got into the barn with the herbivores barn on the bird and herbivores side of the pens. Killer Frost looked shocked, and she went out looking for Tails.

"Tails? Where are you?" she called out. "I was just joking with you, Tails. I hope I didn't hurt you." She looked in the garage, but there wasn't anything but the "Tornado" and some of her stuff. She then looked in the carnivores' pen, but still no sign of him. She even looked in the barn of the carnivores', but there was still no sign of him. The animals came up to Killer Frost, looking that they were happy to see her. She gave them all each a good head rub, and she went back outside. At last she went into the herbivores' pen, and went inside their barn. The barn was filled with her animals, and they all looked happy to see her. She gave all of them a good rubbing on the head, and went back to looking for Tails.

"Tails? Please come out. I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings." she called out. Killer Frost then heard the faint sound of crying, and she heard it coming from the barn's attic As she came up to the attic, the crying became more louder to her. At last she found a large cardboard box. She found Tails, crying in the box. She gently lifted the box to see him.

"Tails? Are you alright, Dear?" said Killer Frost, sitting in front Tails to see his face, and make him feel better.

"No. I am not alright. I admit it, I am In love with you okay!" He shouted. "I didn't want to tell you, because i was worried that you wouldn't let me stay with you anymore, and you would be freaked out and kick me out of your home." Tails then covered his eyes with his hands and said "There, I said it. If you want to kick me out because I think you are too beautiful for me, then I understand. I will take my plane, and just leave you alone." Tails then stood up, and he walked back downstairs, and he was about to go out the door with some animals following behind him, when suddenly, he felt Killer Frost' hand on his shoulder. She gently turned him around to face her. She had a very sympathetic look on her face. She then knelt down on her knees and put both hands on his shoulders

"Tails..." she Began. "I would never do something like that to you. You are to dear to me, and I have no problem if you're in love with me. The only problem is that I am too old for you. I am only 23 years old, and you are only 8 years old. You understand, don't you?"

"I know it would never work out." said Tails

"Good. But we can still be good friends, right?"

"Of course as good friends. I just wish I can snuggle with you because you look so beautiful and voluptuous." Tails was about to shed a tear again, but Killer Frost stopped it before it could run down his cheek.

"I wouldn't say that. Of course we can snuggle and tickle each other. I wouldn't even mind if you tickled my butt and my breasts. All you have to do is ask me, and I will let you do that" Said Killer Frost Sweetly

"Really?" exclaimed Tails

"Of course." replied Killer Frost

"But I want you're honest opinion. What do you really think about me?" Said Tails a little worried

"Well Tails. I think of you like a little brother to me. I love you Tails. More than anything else in my life. Except my dead family, but still. I love you, Tails. Don't ever think that i love you any less as I loved Alex." Said Killer Frost in a very caring way.

"I don't know what to say." said Tails very touched about what she just said. "I would think of you as my big sister, and I love you too, Frost." I want to tell you something though.

"What is it, little brother?" asked Killer Frost.

"My real friends are Sonic the Hedgehog and his friends. I lied to you about my 'Parents' so you would still love me. I saw on the news that you and they have fought each other many times before, like bitter enemies. So if you want to freeze me for lying, then go ahead." said Tails waiting for her to kill him and get it over with.

Killer Frost became surprised at this but she put a hand on his cheek, and said "Tails, of course I love you. Yes, Sonic, his friends and I might be enemies, but I would never freeze you for that." said Killer Frost.

"Really?"

"Sure. We can work something out."

Killer Frost then hugged Tails very tightly, and in a very loving tone. Tails was lost for words, and without her looking He was about to kiss her on her lips. Just then she opened her eyes, and said surprisingly "Tails?"

Luckily, Tails moved away from her and blushed very heavily. Oh, my god. I am so sorry! I forgot you are too old for me. I am unusual, weird and a freak!" said Tails looking down in extreme guilt and shame.

"Tails, it's okay. Sometimes, some siblings do that. You are not weird, unusual, or a freak. We can still make out, even though you are too young for me." said Killer Frost. "Anyway, would you like to help me with the animals?"

"Sure."

Just at this moment, they both got out the door, and Tails followed Killer Frost to a little shed near the barn. "Here is the food, Tails. For the musk oxen, you must give them three pounds of alfalfa. For the yaks you must give them four pounds. The seals must be given one pound of meat, and the penguins get five pieces of dead fish."

"Okay, where do we feed them?"

"We fill it in the musk ox and yak stalls, and the penguins have their own lake too. Where do you want to go?"

"How about I get the penguins and seals, and you get some of the animals in the barn."

"Okay, Tails."

And so Tails went to the lake with the penguins and the seals in it. All of the penguins, and seals saw the buckets that Tails was carrying and they all surrounded Tails, waiting for their food.

fifteen minutes later, they were both happy, and full with their meals. Tails petted all of the animals to make them more happy. Next, Tails then went back to Killer Frost in them barn, and She is seen petting the animals. The animals licked and nudged her to show her how happy they are. "Are you ready to feed the next pen now?" said Killer Frost

"Yep" replied Tails

As they got to the carnivores' pen, a group of gray wolves and arctic foxes came and waited for their food to come. One gray wolf saw Tails, and licked his face for affection. A few more wolves and foxes joined in.

"Aww, They all like you already." said Killer Frost

The two went into the shed if the carnivores' pen and saw many types of meat. "For the wolves they must have two pounds of deer carcass, and the foxes with one pound. The polar bears must have ten pounds of meat. The dolphins and narwhals must have 30 pounds of meat. Got it, Tails?"

"Yep. How about I do the Wolves, foxes, and polar bears, while you do the dolphins and narwhals."

"Sounds fine."

Tails fed all of the wolves and foxes three minutes later, and then came into the barn to feed the polar bears. The two polar bears Ursa, and Klondike were very happy to see the fox boy that they played with. Tails fed the meet to them and gave them each a gentle nudge. He also gave the Wolves, and Foxes a gentle nudge as well. Later, Tails went to the lake and saw the narwhals and dolphins. They chirped and moaned for affection towards Tails, and then he petted them for affection. He went back into the house, and saw Killer Frost waiting for him on the couch.

"Did you have fun, little brother?"

"Yep. They all like me."

"Good."

"Tails... Do you want to make out with me?" said Killer Frost

"Are you sure it is not weird?" replied Tails

"I am positive, and I am telling the truth."

Tails then sat on the couch next to Killer Frost and he was a little nervous.

"Come on, Tails. Don't be shy." Killer Frost said in her sisterly tone.

Tails then puckered his lips, and came up to Killer Frost' level. She then puckered her lips and they locked lips for thirty seconds. Tails and Killer Frost were moaning softly out of pleasure, until finally they stopped.

"See? That wasn't so bad, wasn't it?"

"You're right. It doesn't feel weird at all. It feels good." said Tails

Killer Frost then laughed and said "I'm glad you liked it, baby." she then asked him "Would you like to watch a movie in my room?"

"Sure what movie?"

"Rock of Ages."

"I love that Movie!" exclaimed Tails

Killer Frost laughed in a sexy way again and said "I love you, Tails."

"I love you too, Killer Frost."

"You can call me Louise, if you want that is. Whichever name you call me is alright with me."

Tails smiled and they both walked to Her room with the two holding each other's hands. "Thanks, Louise. I love you big sister

Killer Frost giggled and said "I love you too little brother."


	5. Chapter 5

After the end of "Rock of Ages", Tails was thinking about playing a game with Killer Frost. He thought of Her tickling him again. He then realized that it was just too "Unusual" for someone like him to do with her. He then out put it aside from his head. Killer Frost then rubbed his stomach to snap him out of his thinking.

"Everything okay, Tails?" said Killer Frost

"Yeah, I was just thinking. About...about..." Tails was trying the best he can to explain what he was about to say to the sexy Villain.

"Yes?"

"I was wondering if we can play a game, but I thought that it would be to weird and unusual for us, it wouldn't be normal for us to play a game."

"Don't be ridiculous, Tails." said Killer Frost. "It is not unusual for us to play games with each other. What kind of game do you want to play?"

"I was thinking of playing... 'Hide and Seek' maybe?" said Tails acting a little nervous.

Killer Frost smiled and replied "Of course we can play if you want to."

"Okay. I'll hide and you count, alright?"

"okay. I will count to thirty. Is that alright with you?" said Killer Frost

"Fine with me." replied Tails

"If I win, I will tickle you again." she said With her wicked grin on her face

"Right. The safe point is the shower, okay."

"Okay Tails. 1, 2, 3..."

Killer Frost counted while Tails went straight out the bedroom door. He was trying to find a good hiding place where she will not find him. He was a little panicky, but he went up into the attic quietly without her hearing his footsteps.

Killer Frost was at number 20 now, and Tails found a wardrobe that was blue. He went to see if it was unlocked, and it was. He then stepped inside the wardrobe and closed the door behind him. "She will never find me here." said Tails playfully

"Ready or not, Hear I come!" Killer Frost exclaimed. The first place she checked was the kitchen. She looked in the cupboards, and the cabinets, but no sign of him. The next place she checked was the roof, with using her ice powers to create an Ice road. Next she checked in her bathroom, both her closet and her bath tub. Once again there was no sign of him. She then finally came up to the attic, and she knew that Tails was in there, somewhere. Killer Frost then heard a faint, and adorable sneeze from Tails. She heard it, and went closely to her wardrobe to hear any breathing from the wardrobe.

"I guess Tails isn't in there, I guess I will just check in the old cabinet." said Killer Frost trying to get Tails to come out.

Tails then quietly left the wardrobe, and without her noticing, he very quietly went downstairs and he ran for the shower in her bathroom. But, just at this moment when he was about to touch the shower curtain, he felt something grab his Tail gently. It was Killer Frost, grinning in a very playful, and evil way.

When Tails turned around, she was right in his face. "Peek a boo..." she cooed in his face. "I found you my little angel." She giggled and saw Tails looking a little bummed about his failure. "Aww, don't feel sad. it is just a game."

"I know. If you're going to tickle me like you said, then go ahead. I don't mind at all, because you won fair and square."

"Don't worry, Tails. I will go easy on you this time." said Killer Frost.

"Really?" said Tails.

"Sure. I want you to be happy."

"How are you going to tickle me?"

"First, sit down on the floor."

Tails then followed what she said but asked her "Where can I sit?"

"Anywhere you want, sweetie." she replied

Tails then sat on the soft, comfortable, and warm rug of the bathroom floor. "Now what?" he said nervously

"Wait here." said Killer Frost

Tails was a little shy of what Killer Frost might do to him. He was shaking a little, for what she might do to a timid, and smart little fox boy such as him. Just then, Killer Frost came back with the brown blanket for her bed, grinning, and looking playful.

"Alright, Tails. I am going to put my blanket on the floor to make it more comfortable for when I tickle you, my little angel. She said tenderly. Killer Frost then put the blanket down, and said

Tails then saw Killer Frost go into a beautiful and sexy pose for him on the covers, waving her tail at the fox boy, telling it to "come here."

Tails then nervously took a few baby steps toward her, and then he sat down next to her. She then pulled Tails to her sexy body, and pinned him down on his arms.

"I will go easy on you, Tails." said Killer Frost. She then unsheathed her claws out from her hands used her tail, and it got in between her legs again. Tails then closed his eyes, waiting for her to get on with it. At this, She used her claws to tickle his rib cage, and used her tail to tickle his backside.

Tails couldn't help but laugh uncontrollably. This time, he really enjoyed her tickling his small body. "Hahahaha!...Are you having Fun?! Hahahaha!" said Tails, lost in his laughter.

"Yes I am, my little angel." Killer Frost then giggled once again in a very sexy and feminine way.

Thirty minutes later, they were both satisfied. Tails was about to get up, when he felt his gut bust inside him. He then staggered and groaned quietly.

"Are you alright, baby?" said Killer Frost picking Tails up

"I'm fine, I just need a break from all that laughing, that's all." replied Tails

"Are you sure? I hope I didn't push you too hard." said Killer Frost

"You didn't. You won 'fair and square', remember?"

"I know, but I feel like a pushed you too hard. Here, let me make you feel better." Killer Frost then gently sat down on her bathroom floor, and gently pulled Tails on her lap.

Tails felt her arms hugging his small body. She was also rubbing his tummy, and gently stroked his back. He then wrapped her tails around Tails' body.

"What are you doing, Louise?" said Tails

"Trying to help you feel much better." Replied Killer Frost. "You will like this, Tails. I promise it will make you feel better." she cooed.

"Okay." said Tails.

Killer Frost was gently stroking Tails' head, and She heard the fox boy sighing very softly to her touch. She couldn't help but giggle at the fox boy, whose body was completely wrapped in her tail, except for his head. Tails suddenly felt his erected privates come out of the large Tail. Killer Frost then turned Tails around to face her. She then tickled his privates with her claws.

"Please don't...I...I..." Tails' stopped by the villains' finger.

"Shhh, my little Angel." she whispered in his ear. "Everything is going to be okay. This is not strange or unusual. I promise this is completely normal." She said "Just lose your feelings."

"Louise, I...I..." Tails was stopped again stopped once again by a finger.

"Shhh... just like that." She cooed seductively.

Killer Frost then snuggled Tails on her body. "Do you feel better, Tails." she said Seductively

"Yeah, I think I do feel better." said Tails. "Are you happy now, Killer Frost?"

"I was about to ask you the same thing, Tails. I am trying to make you happy." She replied

"I am, Thank you." Said Tails a little shy.

"You're welcome, cutie." she replied

"Would you like to take a shower?" said Killer Frost

"Yeah. I would like that." replied Tails.

Killer Frost smiled and exited the room. Tails then took off his shoes and gloves, and turned on the water. He first thought about how much Killer Frost cares about Tails, and that she is one of the coldest(Both metaphorically and literally), had a very complicated past.

"I might want to talk to her about 'Good humans' on the earth." he said to himself. "I really hope she doesn't blast me with her 'Cryokenesis'. Ah, who am I kidding. She loves me, and she is very kind to me." Tails then sat on the bathtub floor and thought of her again. He became erect once again. Suddenly, he heard a knock on the door.

"Tails, I am going to take a nap. Let me know if you want anything okay?" said Killer Frost

"Okay, you do that." replied Tails.

Fifteen minutes later he got out, and dried himself off with two towels. When he finally dried up, he slowly opened the door quietly so he wouldn't wake up the beautiful villainess. He saw her already fast asleep.

" Oh mon dieu! She looks so beautiful and sexy when she is sleeping." said Tails in his head.

He then tipped-toed quietly up to her. There she was, smiling in her sleep. She was also sighing instead of snoring. But at this moment, He saw her ass once again. It was moving randomly as she slept. It was the sexiest ass he had ever seen before, and it was even sexier than Rouge. "I probably shouldn't because that would consider me what my older friends call 'a pervert'. I just can't resist." He thought to himself. Tails then slowly crept his head towards her ass, and slowly tickled it with his fingers. Killer Frost then did cute, and sexy giggling in her sleep. She then turned over, and said seductively in her sleep "Oh, Batman."

Tails then began to touch her ass, and gently stroking her hot body with his hands. Killer Frost then continued her sexy laughing as Tails was touching her body. She also began sighing to the touchings "She feels so nice." he thought to himself. "She is more beautiful than Rouge. This just feels wrong and dirty of me. I better stop before she wakes up."

Just at this moment, Killer Frost then woke up slowly, and rubbed her eyes to get her vision to work. Tails then panicked without screaming and quietly went to the bathroom, pretending to check his face for any pimples, boils, or blemishes.

"What are you doing, Tails?" said Killer Frost a little groggy.

"Oh, just looking for zits on my face that's all." He lied.

Killer Frost then thought to herself that Tails was the one that was playing with her body. A smirk appeared on her face, and slowly came up to him. very quietly. Tails then noticed her standing on the door way her arm on the side of the entrance.

"Tails..." she said. "Did you have fun playing with my body?" she added, teasing him.

Tails then looked up in shocked and replied "Well... I... I" He was lost for words because he knows that he is busted for the naughty thing that he just did to the kindest woman he had ever met in his life.

Killer Frost giggled and said "It's okay, Tails. There's no need to feel embarrassed, baby." Killer Frost then walked up to Tails who was a little nervous. "It's okay Tails, really. You can play with my butt, and my body if you want." she replied

Killer Frost then knelt down to sit on the bathroom floor. "Come sit with me" she said.

Tails then did what she said, and sat down next to her.

"Good boy," said Killer Frost. She then showed her ass right in front of Tails' face, and making him blush. She giggled at his reaction. "Do you like what you see?" she said seductively.

"Yes..." said Tails swallowing his throat.

Killer Frost chuckled and said "Good. Now go on, tickle me."

Tails then put his fingers on her ass and began tickling it again. Killer Frost was now laughing and Tails continued to tickle her.

Fifteen minutes later, he stopped tickling her soft and beautiful butt.

"Do you feel better now, Tails?" said Killer Frost

"Yes, But I am sorry for waking you up like that." said Tails.

"No, no, It's okay, I don't mind doing this for you at all." replied Killer Frost. Tails was a little surprised to hear what was coming out of the villain.

"Alright." said Tails.

"I am going to go back to sleep, okay? And if you want, you can take a nap with me if you want to." said Killer Frost sweetly

"Okay. Maybe later, unless you already wake up." said Tails

"Don't worry, Tails. I will be asleep for three hours, okay baby?" said Killer Frost

"Good. I am just going to check on the tornado." said Tails

"Okay, Tails." replied Killer Frost.

After that, Killer Frost went back to sleep, and Tails went outside to check on his plane. It looked good as usual, and it was unharmed. He then saw a picture of Killer Frost before she turned herself into the evil villain. She had jet black hair, but her skin was the same as it is now, and there was a little white fox beside her. It had to be Alex. Tails then began to shed a tear, but he caught the tear before it could run down his cheek.

"This must be her brother." said Tails, thinking out loud. "I really wish I could have met him."

Tails then heard his phone ring, and he saw that Sonics' number was calling him. Tails immediately picked up the phone and said "Hello?"

"Hey, Tails. It's me, Sonic."

"Oh! Hi Sonic. Comment ca se passe?" said Tails

"I was just checking on you to see if you were okay." replied Sonic

"Oh I am doing great, Sonic."

"Did you catch the villain yet?" said Sonic

Tails then began to panic, but thought about what he was going to say to his "meilleur ami". He said to him by saying while panicking a little "Yes! Yes! I have caught up with the Malefique. There is no need to worry."

Sonic was beginning to worry of how his "Petite Frere" was talking to the blue hedgehog on the phone. "Etes-vous d'accord, Tails? You seem a little scared about something." said the blue hedgehog.

"I am fine! Je suis tres bien!" replied Tails

"Bien, Bien. I was just coming to check on you. I am also looking after the workshop for you." replied Sonic

"Thanks, Sonic. I knew I can count on you

"I know, and if you see Knuckles, can you tell him I said Bonjour, and Je vais Bien?" said Tails speaking French

"Bien sur, Tails. Je vais souvenez-vous que, mon ami." replied Sonic with his French statement.

"Merci Beaucoup, Sonic. Can you please tell the rest of my friends I said Hello, and that I am okay?" Said Tails

"I'll remember that." said Sonic

"Thanks Sonic." A tout a l'heure!" said Tails

"Au revoir, Tails. See you later." said Sonic.

Tails put the phone down and ended the call with his best friend. He then Began to think about how he was going back to the workshop tomorrow. He didn't want to upset Killer Frost, and he most certainly didn't want to hurt the villain's feelings.

"How am I going to tell Killer Frost about this?" said Tails in his head. He then went back into the house, and sat on the couch on how he was going to say what he just thought to The kindest fox woman that he had ever met.


	6. Chapter 6

Tails still found Killer Frost asleep, and he found the opportunity to tell her about what has happened. "Louise..." said Tails acting a little shy and not trying to disturb her in her sleep.

Killer Frost then woke up and found Tails right in front of her. "What is it, baby?" she said

"I want to go home." said Tails

"Why are you leaving?" she asked with a concerned look on her face

"I really love you, but I miss my friends right now." replied Tails

"I understand, Tails."

The fox boy didn't expect the villain to react so horribly, but he was relieved that she reacted so positively. "I wish I can see you again."

"Pish-Posh, Tails." excalimed Killer Frost. "You are always welcomed here. If your happy, then I'm happy. I'll give you my phone number, and You can call me anytime you want, okay?"

"Aright. Thank you so much Louise." said Tails with a smile on her face

"You're welcome, Dear." Killer Frost then gave Tails a tender kiss on the forehead, and later gave the fox boy her telephone number. Tails was now ready for his departure, and he put his machine gun in his compartment in the Tornado

"Are you ready for your departure, Tails?" said Killer Frost

"Yep, I'm ready to go. Please tell the animals that I will miss them."

"I'll remember that." replied Killer Frost

Tails then smiled, but he began to shed a tear, and his face was overcome with sadness. Killer Frost then saw this and said "Aww... don't be sad, Tails. You got my number."

"I know. I know. I forgot about that. Well...See you later Louise."

"A tout a l'heure, Tails." replied Killer Frost

Tails' eyes went wide after learning that she uses French sometimes. "You like speaking French, Too?" exclaimed a surprised Tails

Killer Frost giggled and said "Indeed, petit frere." she replied

"I will talk to you in French if you like." said Tails

"I would love to speak to you in French as well." replied Killer Frost. She wanted to tell him something about what she thinks about humans who love animals.

Sadly, it was too late for her to tell him. Tails then got on the tornado, and he went out of the Antarctic.

**_One Hour Later_**

Tails was back at the Mystic Ruins, and he was only a few miles from his workshop. But, something was very wrong. His workshop wasn't far from where he was now. He saw a big cloud of smoke, right where his workshop was. A few moments later, when Tails finally reached his destination, he was stunned and completely shocked to his workshop, on fire form an explosion.

"Oh Noooo!" exclaimed Tails in absolute horror. "How could this happen?!. Where's Sonic and my friends?!" Tails then found his friends unconscious in the back of the inflamed workshop. Tails then shook Sonic and wanting desperately for him to wake up. "Sonic, wake up!" exclaimed the fox boy. Sonic then woke up.

"My head hurts." he said a little groggy.

Tails then felt more than relieved to see his best friend wake up. "Sonic, What happen and how did this happen to me?" he said

"It was...It was...Eggman." said Sonic.

Tails was more than furious to hear about Eggman's attack on his humble home. "That low down bastard can pick on me for all I care, but when he ruins my home, and hurts my friends, That's when i get really pissed off!" Said Tails, very angry.

Knuckles was the next to get up, and he saw Tails kneeling to his knees on the ground and sobbing loudly. "I am so sorry Tails. This is all our fault." said Knuckles who was about to shed a tear.

"Don't say that, Knuckles." replied Tails. "There wasn't anything that any one of you could of done."

"Merci, Tails. Eggman va payer pour ce, et je serai sur qu'il souffre!" Said Knuckles in a French remark.

"Don't worry, Knuckles. Nous allons le faire." replied Tails also in French remark. Tails then heard his cellphone ring. He went to the trunk of his plane and pulled it out. "Hello?" said Tails

"Tails? Parlez-vous Francais?" said A French man

"Oui. do you speak or understand English" said Tails

"Yes, Listen Tails this is important. I am Francois Hollande, the president of France. May I communicate this Conversation with you French?" said Hollande

"Yeah, go ahead." replied Tails

"Moi et mes troupes j'ai capture Docteur Eggman por vous. Que voulez-vous faire avec lui lorsque nous vous l'amener, Tails?" said Francois with his French remark

**_Translation_**

**"Me and my troops have captured Doctor Eggman for you. What do you want to do him when we bring him to you, Tails?"**

"Je veux donner a ce putain de batard d'un Chatiment qu'il merite a juste titre. Je ne vais pas le tuer. Je veux juste lui dire quelque chose, et puis vous pouvez l'efermer. Je sais que si je le tue, je vais m'ambaisser a son niveau, et je vais me perdre. Je vais demander au President des Etats-unis a l'enfermer dans l'etablissement le plus sur du pays!" replied Tails in French. Tails was now sounding a little angry, and He felt like he wanted to break something so badly.

**_Translation_**

**"I want to give that fucking bastard a retribution he rightfully deserves. I won't kill him. I just want to say something to him, and then you can lock him up. I know that if I kill him, I will stoop to his level, and I will lose myself. I will ask the president of the United States to lock him up in the most secure facility in the country!"**

"Calmez-vous, Tails." said Francois. "I know that you are feeling angry, but please calm down. You're being consumed by anger. Once again, Calmez-vous, S'il vous plait."

"I'm sorry monsieur Francois, but that workshop was my life." said Tails about to shed a tear

"I understand, Tails. I will ask ze president to lock him up in the United States for you." Said Francois being kind to the fox boy.

"Merci Beaucoup, Monsieur Holland." Said Tails feeling a little better.

Francois chuckled and said "De Rien, Tails. Et je promets que nous ferons de notre mieux pour reconstruire votre atelier."

"Is that it, Monsieur president?" said Tails

"Oui. That is all. Au Revoir, Tails." said Francois

"Au revoir." replied Tails

The fox boy then ended the call with Francois Hollande, and sat down in tears, while covering his face. Sonic then gave him a comforting hand on his shoulder and said "It's okay. It's okay."

Knuckles then joined in and added in a soft voice "I promise Tails. We will never let anything like that happen to you again."

Everyone then gave Tails a big hug, and one at a time, give him tissues to blow his nose with. "Are you going to be okay, Tails?" said Knuckles being concerned to his best friend.

"I just need some time alone." said Tails while wiping off his tears from his face.

"You are more than welcome to stay with me." said Sonic.

"Thanks Sonic, but the President of France said that he will help me rebuild my workshop." said Tails

"The president of France called you?" said Espio

"Yes, and...and..." Tails wanted to tell everyone about his relationship with Killer Frost, but he couldn't. He worried that they will disown him before he even recognized it.

"Yes?" said everyone being concerned, including Shadow.

"I just need to be alone for a little while, okay?" he replied as an excuse.

"Are you sure, Tails? You know that can tell us anything, right?" said Knuckles

"I know. I just want some time alone, Okay?" replied Tails

"Alright, buddy. But if you need us for anything, then give any of us a call." said Sonic

"Alright." said Tails

**_three hours later_**

The fox boy then head out into Station square to think things over. When He got to Station Square, he was shocked and horrified to notice that everyone around him was frozen solid, except for their pets and the birds who inhabit the big city. Tails could only think of one possible answer that caused this to happen: Killer Frost.

Suddenly at this, Tails herd a "Psst" sound out of nowhere. He looked around to see who it was. Finally he saw Chris, his best "Human" comrade. "Tails!" exclaimed Chris with happiness "Thanks goodness you're here. I desperately need your help right now." he whispered

"What's the matter?" said Tails

"I was just helping my aunt with her zoo animals, and all of a sudden, a beautiful mobian white fox woman froze almost all the towns humans. She saved me for last to be unfrozen, then she managed to get on the ground from her ice slide, and she walked towards me, and obviously she wants to kill me with no ice! I manage to escape, but my family and my schoolmates weren't very lucky. Please help me!" said Chris with a severe cry of desperation.

"I think I know who she is." said Tails with a little relief. "You have to promise you won't tell anyone. Not even Sonic or his friends, okay?" said Tails pleading to Chris.

"Okay." said Chris "What's going on Tails? do you know this psychopath?"

Tails gave out a sigh and he finally said "Yes. Her name is Louise Lincoln, also known as 'Killer Frost'. I met her in Antarctica, and she helped me when I was about to suffer Hypothermia. She would never kill me because I remind her of her deceased little brother, who was killed by Eggman, along with her parents. She blamed all humans for what Eggman did. I have no idea why she didn't freeze you, but I will not let her freeze you."

"You got to hide me into someplace where she will never look." said Chris

"Come with me, I know a place." whispered Tails

The fox boy and Chris went into a little hole on Chris' mansion bedroom wall that was well-camouflaged. It was a little pod that was the size of a regular bathroom. It had an air conditioner, and a bunker bed.

"Oh yeah, I forgot you built that for me. I was just so scared that I didn't know what to do." said Chris feeling embarrassed

"It's okay Chris. I understand." said Tails patting the human child's back. "I will do what i can to help you." he added

Chris then hid in the secret room and sat lower bunk bed. He said that he was alright, but He was shaking with fear and on the verge of a panic attack.

Tails then put a comforting hand on Chris' shoulder to calm him down and relieve the fear within him. "Everything will be okay, Chris. I promise." the fox boy said to his human friend. "I am going to talk to Killer Frost and tell her that you are a good human being. She might be a little hard to convince when it comes to human beings, but I am sure that she would give you a chance. I've seen what you are like to animals, Chris. You are a great friend and one of the closest things to 'Mother Nature'. No matter what happens, just stay here. I will bring her to you. Okay Chris?"

Chris then began t be more calm by the touch of his "Mobian best friend's" hand. He then said to Tails "Alright, Tails. I don't like where this is going, but please be careful, Tails."

The two-tailed fox boy then grabbed the lie detector he got for Chris for his birthday, and then exited the small room to look for her "Sister." Leaving Chris in the safety of the secret room.

**_Half an hour later..._**

Chris was bored in his secret room, but he knew that it was for his own safety. He just wished that he wouldn't get "bored stiff" very easily. He was going through his closet and, he was practicing to hide himself when Killer Frost found him and froze him(If given the chance that is.) Suddenly he herd light knockings on the entrance.

"Chris. I'm back." said Tails

Chris was more than happy enough to open the door. But his face then turned to complete shock when she saw Killer Frost standing in front of Tails and with a smile on her face, looking down on Chris.

**Author's note**

**I'm not French. I want to speak it as a second language, because I am a severe Francophile(which is someone who really loves the French language, the Cultures, it's history etc... Also, I want to go to Africa one day, I might as well speak French, because many African countries use it as an official language. Look up "French Speaking Countries" and "Organization International de la Francophone" if you are interested in it that is. I hope that you are alright with me speaking some French in this story.**


	7. Killer Frost and Chris Thorndyke

Chris couldn't believe what he saw. Killer Frost, the Villain who froze everyone in town(except for him of course) was standing right in front of him. He just stood there like a Mule deer caught in the headlights. He stepped Back one pace, and he was shaking very horribly. Killer Frost' smile turned into an immediate frown. She was trying to tell Chris that everything is alright, and tell him that she won't freeze him to death. In a moment when she reach her hand to reach Chris' face, panic overtook the human boy, and he hid in his closet, like he was practicing for. He knew that he wasn't going to make it through this alive, and he knew this was about to happen. The worst part, Chris didn't see Tails behind the beautiful fox woman. He began to pray to any god that he believed exist. He began to cry and hid his face, waiting for this to all end.

"I told you he would be scared of me." said a really bummed Killer Frost.

Tails then put a hand on Killer Frost' hand and he said "He's just scared. I will go in there, and explain Chris what happened while I was gone for a little while."

"Are you sure he will understand?" said Killer Frost

"I will explain everything to him the best way I can, Alright." said Tails softly

Tails then went into the closet, and found Chris sobbing in his despair. "Chris? Are you alright?" said Tails a little worried

"Tails! Thanks goodness you're here. Please help me!" shouted Chris in his sobbing

"It's okay, buddy. Killer Frost is not what you think she is." said Tails softly

"What do you mean?" said Chris sniveling in fear

"It all started three hours ago."

**_Three hours earlier_**

**Tails was looking all over the city for Killer Frost. Finally, She found her looking through alley ways herself. She must have been looking for Chris. For what reason, Tails did not know. He then walked up to Killer Frost through the frozen statues of adult human beings. **

**"Louise?" said Tails a little shy.**

**Killer Frost looked back at him, and she was more than happy to see her "Litter Brother". She then gasped with excitement, and picked up Tails into a hug "Oh, Tails!" exclaimed Killer Frost "It's so good to see you again! Even thought it wasn't that long, I still missed you!"**

**Tails blushed and replied "I missed you too, sister. I was wondering, what are you doing here?"**

**"I forgot to tell you when you left me. I wanted to say that I don't kill children that much, because...because...It didn't just feel right. I noticed that if some children do something wrong, they just wouldn't know better." said Killer Frost.**

**I understand, Louise." said Tails "But is there another reason why you are here?" he asked in curiosity**

**"Oh! right. I'm looking for someone." she replied while putting Tails back down from her**

**"Who is he and what does he look like?" asked Tails**

**"He's a little boy with spiky hair, a red t-shirt, blue jeans, and a long-sleeved shirt under his red one. I wanted to talk to him, and get to know him." replied Killer Frost**

**"He's running away from you, you know?" said Tails**

**Killer Frost then looked guilt-stricken. "I know, Tails. I wanted to talk to him. I was just doing what i really love to do: Kill Every human in sight. Until at that moment, I saw the boy taking care of the animals in the city zoo with great affection. I just figured 'He seems like a human that I like, Why not meet him, and get to know him'. I froze some of the visitors just for kicks, and I went down from my ice slide to meet the kid, but he got scared shitless immediately, and he ran away from me. I did know that something like that was about to happen."**

**Tails now knows exactly what's going on. He then got a grip on one of Killer Frost' hands, and he said "I'll help you with the kid. His name is 'Chris Thorndyke' and he is a very nice boy. He always helped us with Sonic and my Friends. Please don't kill me." said Tails who realized that She and the rest of his friends have a bitter relationship.**

**"Don't worry, Tails." said Killer Frost kindly "I still love you."**

**Tails blushed and said "Thanks. Come one, I'll take you to Chris, Okay."**

**"Thanks, Tails." said Killer Frost "I would love that."**

**At this, Tails and Killer Frost hold hands once again, and Tails led the way to Chris' mansion.**

**_End of Flashback_**

Chris still wasn't very convinced, but he was started to calm down a little. Sadly, he was still crying.

"I promise. Everything will be okay." said Tails in a soft voice.

Chris was still a little unconvinced about this, and he turned his back towards the fox boy. Tails then felt useless, and he went back outside towards Killer Frost.

"Well...What did he say?" said Killer Frost waiting for an answer on Chris.

"He's not very convinced, Louise. I told him everything, and he is still crying in the closet." said Tails

Killer Frost gave out a loud sigh, and she said "Why don't I talk to him?"

Tails eyes went wide and he replied "I don't think it would work."

"It will work if He just listened to me." she replied

The fox boy was a little reluctant about this but he compromised and he replied by saying "All right, but if he hurts you, just holler, okay?"

"I doubt he would hurt me, But alright" said Killer Frost

Tails then left the room still being a "Doubting Thomas"

Killer Frost then came up to the closet after Tails left the secret room. She found Chris sobbing with his back turn to her in the closet. She couldn't help but feel remorse for the boy in that position that he is in. She then quietly approached Chris very, very carefully. She then put a hand on one of Chris' shoulders, and Chris jumped with a yelp. He was now trying to run and he almost left his room, but Killer Frost used her ice blast to pin his arms and legs on the bedroom wall. Finally she could talk to Chris.

"Are you Chris Thorndyke?" she said softly

Chris finally gave up trying to run away from the icy villain, and he reluctantly compromised with a loud sigh escaping from his mouth. "Yes...yes I am." he said while bowing his head in sorrow, and sadness.

"Well, My name is Killer Frost." she said to the human boy. Sorry if I scared you back at the zoo, and for freezing every human around me, but I saw how nice and kind you are to animals, and I thought i would want to meet you."

Chris then began to raise head to make eye contact with the Fox woman. "Why do you care if I love animals?" he said suspiciously.

Killer Frost said "Because I love animals too."

Chris then became surprised at what she just said. He thought to himself "How could an evil super villain like her love animals?"

"Please understand. I Would never hurt someone like you. Please give me a chance. I might be a villain, but please give me a chance."

Chris thought about how he will get along with her. He gave out a sigh and he said "Why are you being so nice to me anyway?"

"Because You are a good friend of Tails, right?" said Killer Frost

"Well...It's true. We are best friends." He said blushing a little

"I really love Tails, because he reminds me of my little brother, and he is dead because of Eggman."

Chris then gasped and exclaimed very loudly "Eggman killed your brother?!"

"Yes. That's how I became this." she said sadly

"I...I...I never really thought about it like this. I am so sorry I ever shunned you." said Chris who was now shedding tears.

Killer Frost saw this, and she said very caringly "Don't cry, Chris. I forgive you." she then put her hands over his cheeks to make the human boy fell better. She then got the ice cuffs off Chris, and he can move with his limbs again.

Chris was still crying, and Killer Frost then gave him a hug. It was almost as loving and caring as the way she hugs Tails.

She then let go of Chris and said softly "Are you hungry?"

Chris nodded his head in an affirmative way. "Yeah, why?"

I can get Tails, and we can both have dinner together. Does that sound okay to you?"

"I...I guess." said Chris weakly

"Good. Let's go find him."

Chris then had his hand hold by Killer Frost, and he said "I think this is unusual, Killer."

Killer Frost chuckled and said very kindly "It's not weird, dear. It's perfectly normal."

Chris then let her hold his hand and they both walked out to find Tails at the frozen living room of Chris' mansion. He was so relieved at seeing Killer Frost and his best friend be good friends.

"I'm so glad you two are getting along." said Tails happily

"Thanks, Tails." said Chris "She's very nice."

Killer Frost then said "Aww that's sweet. Thank you Chris." she then gave Chris a tender kiss on his cheek making blush. Tails couldn't help but giggle at the sight of that.

Chris was now feeling embarrassed, he backed away from her one step, feeling very uncomfortable.

Killer Frost then knelt down to her knees to Chris and said tenderly "It's alright, Chris. There's no need to feel embarrassed, Baby. Come here." She then pulled Chris into another caring hug.

Tails d'awwed at the sight, and he said "I'm so glad you two are friends."

The three then went into the train to the Mystic Ruins. The people then recognized Tails, and Killer Frost couldn't help herself but freeze everyone on the train. Except for Chris and Tails of course. She just laughed evilly while she was freezing everyone in sight, except the drivers driving the train. Chris then became scared at the sight, and he was about to run away from her once again, but Tails stopped him, just before he could get off the train.

"It's alright, Chris. Killer Frost is just being herself." said Tails softly

"Don't worry Chris. I didn't kill them." added Killer Frost

The three found their seats and the train took off to the mystic ruins. Tails was now thinking about his workshop, and his friends. He was really worried that his friends would shun him for the rest of the fox boy's life. He was also worried that Sonic would shun him, and tell Tails that he is not Sonics' friend anymore. He then had the feeling about his workshop burning to the ground. That workshop was his life, and next to his best friends. Almost everything he had ever owned, gone, and lost forever in the flames of the burning workshop. The only thing that Tails had now, was his friends, his plane, and his gun. He began to shed a tear. And then he began crying silently.

Killer Frost looked at both boys, and she saw Tails the last one to check on. "So Tails, can you show me where your workshop is?" she said

Tails didn't face her, and didn't want her to see him like this, so he bowed his head in approval without looking at her.

Killer Frost noticed that something had to be wrong with Tails. She wanted Tails to look at her, and so she moved to the other side of Tails where He was sitting so he can face her. "Tails?" she said. "What's wrong?"

Tails saw his face and he didn't want to lie to her anymore. "I didn't want to tell you this, but my workshop was burned down." he said covering his face.

Chris and Killer Frost both gasped, and Killer Frost then pulled Tails into a hug to comfort him. Tails just kept sniveling, and Chris was starting to become very worried.

"How did this happen?" said Killer Frost with concern.

"It was...it was...Eggman." said Tails still crying.

The both gasped again. Chris then said "Why would he do that?"

"I think it was probably just for the fun of it." said Tails "Eggman and Sonic are bitter rivals, and Eggman loves to temper with his friends emotions."

A great, and terrible rage then built up in Killer Frost. "How dare he?!" she screamed which Tails broke the hig and scooted away from her. "He can pick on me. But when he messes with my little brother by burning his house to the ground into ashes, that's when I get pissed off!" At this moment, She saw Tails shaking and whimpering with fear after she blurted out those hateful words. She then scooted forward to Tails and pulled him into another hug. "Tails...I'm so sorry I said that. I didn't mean to scare you, I was just angry about what Eggman did to you. It made me think of Alex, and how he died." she began to shed tears herself. "Now you hate me." she said. She then covered her face and began to sob.

Tails saw it, and he felt like dirt. He felt like he really hurt Killer Frost. He then came up to her and said "I don't hate you, Killer Frost. I was just upset about my destroyed workshop. I promise I still love you. It's my fault I made you cry. I am think you should hate me, and I don't hate you at all." he said with great remorse. He began bawling on how terrible he felt for making the kindest fox he had ever met cry.

Killer Frost stopped sobbing for a moment, and heard Tails bawling with sadness and despair. She then sat down next to Tails, and put a comforting arm around his body. "Shh... It's okay, Tails. Of course I still love you. There is nothing you can do that will stop me from ever loving you. I promise." She said in a very caring way. "I'll help you rebuild your workshop as much as I can. This time it will have more space, and a good home for my animals too." she added softly

Tails looked up at her in surprise and said "Do you really mean that, Louise? you really mean what your saying?" he was starting to be more calm.

"Of course, Tails. I will always love you." she replied tenderly

"I hope I am not interloping, but can I help you build Tails' house?" said Chris stepping up to comfort Tails.

"Of course you can Chris. I will have no problem at all." said Killer Frost

Chris then gave Tails a hug to make him feel better. "Everything will be okay, Tails I promise." he said breaking the hug

Killer Frost then held Tails around his body with her arms, and began rocking back and forth. She really loves Tails and she will do anything to keep him happy with her love. The conductor then announced that they reached their destination in the Mystic Ruins. They immediately got off the train with Killer Frost holding Tails in her arms like a true big sister and a little brother, gently stroking his back, with Chris following after them.


End file.
